


At the Beggining

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-12
Updated: 2004-08-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wedding of an adorable couple. This is a happy fic where Wesley,Fred and Cordelia are still alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Beggining

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

A/N : The song "At the Beginning" is by Richard Marx & Donna Lewis.

Fred was excited. She never thought that this day would come - the day of her wedding. And she was really scared. She was so nervous than even Cordelia, one of her bridesmaids, couldn't calm her. Cordelia and Willow were there to support her, but she was still so nervous. She wanted to see Wesley to assure herself, but she couldn't. Those were the rules. It was bad luck, otherwise.

Fred was wearing a beautiful white dress that Cordelia had helped her to pick out. It was so charming and beautiful that Fred felt like she was a princess. Like the day she watched the wedding of Princess Diana and Prince Charles on television, now she was marrying her prince.

Willow brought another glass of water to her in an attempt to calm her. The witch knew what she was going through and even offered to do a spell to calm her a little, but Fred refused. She liked feeling excited. It was good.

Willow and Cordelia were wearing beautiful red dresses made of silk just like the others bridesmaids Faith and Harmony.

In the groom's room, Wesley was nervous too. While Fred couldn't even think because she was so nervous, Wesley was being helped by his two best men - Angel and Gunn. But Lorne ended up helping him more because Angel and Gunn started to fight about some hockey results. Lorne had always known about Wesley's feelings about Fred and decided to have a little chat with Wesley before the wedding took place.

It had been almost a year since Wesley and Fred had started dating, and everything had happened so quickly - six months later, Wesley decided to propose. He had been somewhat afraid that Fred would refuse, but to his great delight and surprise, she had accepted. There had been so much magic in that moment. All he had ever wanted was to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved.

Others guests at the wedding were Spike, Eve and Lindsay.

It was almost six o'clock, time for Wesley and the others to take their place in the chapel by the altar.

"It's show time, pumpkin," Lorne told him. He was wearing a beautiful and colorful suit jacket the color of yellow corn.

"Thank you, Lorne," answered Wesley, still nervous.

"Don't worry, sugar. Everything's going all right. You two will get married today, and then suddenly, you'll have a bunch of annoying kids to play with uncle Lorne"

Wesley smiled at that. Just the image of Fred's children, of his children made him want to get married quickly. "I hope so."

"Are you ready?" asked Angel, as he walked over to open the door after he and Gunn finally decided to disagree about the outcome of the hockey game.

"Yes, I am."

"Good. Come on!" Gunn told him.

"You look very handsome. Fred won't know what hit her when she walks in there," Lorne said while he put a flower in the buttonhole of Wesley's suit coat.

In the bride's room, Fred was still starring in the mirror. She couldn't believe that she would be married to Wesley within a few minutes. In a way, it was too much for her, but at the same time, she couldn't wait.

"Mrs. Wyndam-Pryce… Mrs. Fred Wyndam-Pryce… Mrs. Fred Burkle Wyndam-Pryce," she repeated to herself to hear the sound of her new name. "Yeah. It sounds good. Don't you think?"

"It's wonderful, honey. I wish you two all the happiness you deserve." Willow smiled at her.

"Oh, thank you, Willow. You're so sweet"

Faith opened the door. "Hey, Wesley is already waiting at the altar. It's up to you now, princess."

"Thank you, Faith."

"Five by five."

"It's now. Oh my God… it's now." Fred was more nervous now. She couldn't breathe.

"Fred, calm down. Everything is going to be all right. Just breathe… breathe…" Cordelia instructed, trying to calm her down.

"All right… I'm ready… I think." Fred stood up and started to walk to the door.

Faith returned to her place in the chapel, gesturing to Lorne that Fred was coming. He had a quick word with the musicians, who then started to play the "Come What May" instrumental because that was Fred's favorite song.

A moment later, Willow entered the chapel with Gunn, followed by Angel and Cordelia.

And then Fred walked in, arm-in-arm with Roger Burkle.

Wesley smiled the moment he saw Fred. He couldn't imagine a dress that could make her even more beautiful. She was wearing a tiara and looked like a princess to him. This was his fairy tale. And if it was a dream, he never wanted to wake up. Soon, Roger handed Fred over to Wesley, giving him a fatherly smile.

When the minister started the ceremony, Wesley and Fred couldn't stop smiling at each other. They were so happy.

After some words from the minister about love and commitment, it was time for the wedding vows.

"We were strangers, starting out on a journey. Never dreaming what we'd have to go through. Now here we are; I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you." Fred smiled again when she put the ring in Wesley's finger.

"No one told me I was going to find you. Unexpected, what you did to my heart.  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me. This is the start." Wesley grinned at Fred and put the ring on her finger.

And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you

"Wesley, do you take Winifred Burkle as your wife?"

"I do."

We were strangers, on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

"Winifred, do you take Wesley Wyndam-Pryce as your husband?"

"I do."

Knew there was somebody somewhere,  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing is going to tear us apart

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister announced.

Wesley took Fred in his arms and kissed her passionately. She was his wife now. And that made him the happiest man on the earth.

Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep goin' on  
Starting out on a journey

Wesley and Fred held hands as they walked together outside to the Church's steps . Everybody gathered around them to congratulate them. They would soon be leaving on their honeymoon, but not yet. First, they would be celebrating with these people who were so important to them. They were both so grateful for all the help they had had in finally getting together.

Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Everything seemed so clear now. Nothing was more import to them, except for the other, and they knew they would stay together forever because they were soul mates. Their souls were joined forever.

The End


End file.
